Rabu Rabu Hunt
by syntia.amano
Summary: Oz, Gil, Break, Reo, dan Elliot menatap mading mereka penuh nafsu. Hmm ada apa ya? Terus kenapa Sharon terlihat bersemangat melihat hadiah utamanya? jack and Vincent fans, jangan lewatkan kisah ini. COMPLETE!
1. Prolog : Lomba yang berbahaya

Title : Rabu-rabu Hunt

Warning : May OOC

Syntia : Actually, Ini aku buat untuk Pandora Hearts Fans ~Indonesian Only~ Tapi karena aku masukin di FF, maka akan ada beberapa chapter tambahan yang nggak akan kalian temukan di FB-ku. Hope you like it!

* * *

PROLOG

Tidak seperti biasanya pada pagi hari ini semua anak berkumpul di depan madding mereka, tentu saja tak terkecuali anggota keluarga Versaillus dan Nightray yang membuat barrier tersendiri disana.

"Oz, kau mau ikut?"Tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang hanya memakai kemeja bergaris dan celana hitam pada majikannya itu. Dengan semangat seorang murid lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata jade langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja ini kelihatannya menarik. Kau ikut juga kan?"tanyanya pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Ini hanya permainan anak kecil."

"Benar, itu sebabnya kalau dia ikut dan kalah dari Oz dia pasti akan malu sekali."

"REO!"

"Oz! Kamu nggak boleh ikut ini!"seru gadis berambut hitam panjang yang masih asik makan ayam goreng yang baru dibelinya di kantin dengan penuh semangat.

"Woi baka usagi, ini nggak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?"

"Diam wakame atta! Tentu saja ini ada hubungannya denganku, Oz itu bawahanku."

"Ara-ara, ternyata nona Alice ada disini ya?" seorang gadis berambut pirang yang membawa kipas di tangannya tersenyum manis pada mereka. Sementara Alice dan Gil langsung bersembunyi di belakang Alice.

"Wah, wah, kalian jahat sekali bersembunyi dariku,"ucap lelaki berambut putih di sebelah gadis itu yang membawa sebuah boneka di pundaknya. Alice mulai menggeram. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan berada dekat dengan lelaki itu. "Jadi kalian semua berniat mengikuti itu ya?"

"Iya!"jawab Oz semangat.

"Woi, aku tidak ikut!"

"Sebnarnya dia takut kalah dari keluarga Versaillus, karena itu akan sangat memalukan."

"REO!"

"Tenyata begitu ya, jadi keluarga Nightray takut kepada keluarga Versaillus?"

"Aduh Emily, kau seharusnya tidak bicara terang-terangan seperti itu,"keluh lelaki bermata merah itu pada boneka yang di pundaknya.

"Break, hentikan menyalahkan orang lain!"suruh gadis di sebelahnya.

"Tapi itu benar, keluarga Nightray takut ada keluarga Versaillus,"ucap Emily lagi.

"Aku tidak takut! Lihatlah, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan mendapatkan hadiah utamanya. Ayo Reo, kita pergi!"ajaknya lalu berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Jadi begitulah, kami akan ikut berpartisipasi. Mohon bantuannya,"salam lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Mari kita berjuang,"balas Oz.

"Kami permisi,"mohonnya lalu mengikuti majikannya itu.

"Wah, wah, aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal itu."

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik, Break."

"Gil, kau juga ikut kan?"Tanya Oz pada lelaki yang masih berdiri di belakangnya itu.

"Eh? Tapi guru kan…"

"Bukannya itu lebih menarik?"

"Break, apa kau berniat ikut?"

"Kalau nona mengizinkan."

"Hee jadi Break juga ikut?"

"Ini pasti akan mengasikan bukan Oz-kun?"

"Um!" Angguknya bersemangat. Gil menatap kedua orang itu pasrah. Dia pasti akan digeret paksa juga.

"Wah, itu bagus! Kalau begitu nona Alice, kita juga harus bersiap-siap."

"Hah? Bersiap-siapa untuk apa?"

"Aduh, nona Alice sudah melihat apa hadiah utamanya bukan?" Alice melotot kea rah kertas yang tertempel besar-besaran itu.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Nona Alice, itu berarti kita juga harus berjuang! Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai!"geretnya.

"Oi, kita mau kemana?"

"Fufufu, itu sudah jelas kita harus memoles kewanitaan kita. Break, sampaikan aku pulang terlambat!"

"Baik nona."

"Ano, Break."

"Hmm? Ada apa Oz-kun?"

"Sha…Sharon-chan…" Oz menatap kepergian gadis yang dulu disukainya itu tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Ini pasti akan lebih menarik lagi, melihat nona bersemangat seperti itu."

"Break, kalau dia sampai menang itu kesalahanmu."

XOX

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Oz dan Gil saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak tahu Break pura-pura bodoh atau sebenarnya memang agak idiot.

"Hee jadi Nii-san ikut juga?"kaget lelaki di depan Gil.

"Ya, aku dipaksa ikut."

"Aku pasti akan mendukung Nii-san,"ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang yang agak panjang dan mempunyai mata yang berbeda warna.

"Terima kasih, tapi…" Gil menatap sekeliling mereka. "Sekarang jam pelajaran, jadi kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu!"suruh Gil halus.

"Tentu saja, nanti kita pulang sama-sama ya Nii-san! Aku akan membuat Nii-san menang!"yakinnya. Gil menatap adiknya itu. Padahal sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin menang.

XOX

"Jadi Oz ikut?"Tanya lelaki yang mirip sekali dengan cowok itu.

"Um! Kau tidak ikut Jack?"

"Kalau aku ikut, tidak akan menarik,"jawabnya.

"Karena yang menang tentu saja…"

"Pasti Glen,"lanjut Jack. Kedua orang itu tertawa bersamaan. "Glen tidak akan membiarkanku ikut hal semacam itu."

"Itu karena kalau kau sendirian pasti akan sangat ramai."

"Dan baginya itu agak mengesalkan."

"Jack-san, Oz-san smile!" Kedua cowok itu langsung menoleh kea rah anak klub fotografi itu. "Terima kasih atas pastisipasinya.

"Hasilnya dibagi lagi ya!"seru keduanya.

"Tentu!"

"Title twins itu belum luntur ya?"Tanya Jack.

"Kelihatannya sejak aku sekolah disini, kau makin terkenal Jack,"canda Oz. Jack tersenyum.

"Jadi Alice juga ikut?"tanyanya.

"Mungkin, aku rasa Sharon-chan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi."

"Cinta masa kecil-mu manis ya?" Oz bersemu merah. "Jadi kira-kira siapa ya yang jadi hadiah utamanya Sharon atau Alice?"

"Jack!"

"Kelihatannya ini akan sangat mengasikkan Oz. Semoga berhasil!"semangatnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan cowok itu sendiri. Oz mulai berpikir, benarkah dia ingin Sharon, atau Alice? atau ada gadis lain yang kini mulai merasuki lubuk hatinya?

* * *

Syntia : Apa Prolognya berhasil membuat kalian penasaran?

Gil : Oi! Kenapa sepertinya aku tersengsarakan dengan adanya lomba ini?

Syntia : Hohoho itu cuma perasaanmu saja Gil-kun. At least!

Syn+ GIl : PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1 : Rencana tersembunyi

Title : Rabu-rabu Hunt

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Summary : Sharon menyeret Alice dengan laknat. Apa yang direncanakan Sharon? Dan kenapa Lotti ingin membunuh Break? Echo fans silakan masuk!

xxxx

Syn : Ini chapter tambahan di kalian tidak akan mendpatkan chapter ini di FB gua. Jadi lihatlah dengan teliti

Alice : Woi Wakame atama futatsu, cepat langsung dimulai!

Syn :Gue udah bilang jangan panggil wakame! Gue udah potong rambut biar nggak mirip GIL!

Alice : Hee masih mirip tuh.

Oz : Karena Syntia-chan sedang mengerjar Alice untuk dijadikan kelinci panggang, MC acara ini aku dan Gil yang pegang!

Gil : Err…(ngeliat kertas contekkan) Disclaimer by Jun Mochizuki-sensei

Oz : Warning : OOC, gaje

* * *

"Sharon-neechan, kenapa harus dandan?"kesal Alice saat Sharon mulai memasangkan ikat rambut warna merah. Hari ini Sharon datang khusus ke kamarnya dan menyeretnya dengan paksa ke kamar nona Rainswort itu.

"Nona Alice suda lupa tentang hadiah utama lomba kemarin ya?"

"Lomba?" Pikiran Alice menjelajah memori, menelusuri seluk beluk kejadian kemarin.

**FLASH BACK : ON**

"Sharon!"seru Alice yang ditarik kuat-kuat oleh gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Nona Alice, anda lupa mengatakan satu hal." Aura kegelapan gadis di depannya mulai keluar. Insting mengatakan dia harus segera lari. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak? "Fufufu, nona Alice, ini karena Eques,"jawabnya. Alice semakin merinding. Apakah Sharon punya kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran?

"Itu apa?"tanyanya takut-takut. Dia mencoba menatap ke arah lain. Ah! Jendela itu sepertinya tepat untk tempat melarikan diri dari cengkraman maut gadis di depannya!

"Nona Alice masih hijau dalam pengalaman soal ini. Jadi biarkan Oneesan yang akan mengajarkannya!" Mata Sharon terliat berbinar-binar tanpa artian yang jelas.

"Oneesan?"

"Benar, nona Alice! Panggil aku Oneesan!"

"Sharon-neechan?"

"Iya, nona Alice?" Raut wajah gadis itu berubah 180 derajat! Alice tiba-tiba merinding. Perasaan kemarin malam sebelum tidur dia cuma makan 1 kalkun, 2 steak, 1 kotak besar ayam goreng, 1 liter jus wortel dan tak lupa pudding hasil nyomot (ngambil diam-diam) dari tempatnya Gil.

"Maksudnya masih hijau? Aku lebih suka MERAH!"

"Ufufufu, bukan begitu nona Alice. Tapi jangan khawatir! Oneesan disini, siap membantu nona Alice! Malam ini Oneesan akan mengajari nona Alice cara untuk mempersiapkan diri!

**FLASH BACK : OFF**

"Lalu apa artinya mempersiapkan diri?"kesal Alice yang dari tadi diperlakukan dengan seenaknya oleh Sharon yang sedang senang dan malah bersenandung ria.

"Nona Alice, sebagai seorang wanita terhormat kita harus melakukan hal yang kita bisa, bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi apa artinya dengan ini!"kesalnya saat Sharon mulai mendandaninya.

"Sharon, apa semuanya..." Suara lelaki itu tercekat saat menatap gadis yang sudah di anggap adiknya sendiri itu bersama dengan Alice. Konsentrasi yang tadi ditujukan ke kertas-kertas yang dibawanya kini telah mengambang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana? Nona Alice cantik kan?"Tanya Sharon senang.

"Ku… HAHAHAHA…."tawanya, Sharon dan Alice langsung bersatu padu mengelembungkan pipi mereka berdua. "Aku tidak mengira kau punya ide seperti ini,"ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya, tapi masih merupakan misteri kenapa Emily tetap tidak jatuh dari pundaknya meskipun dia tertawa kesetanan seperti itu.

"BREAK! Tidak sopan menertawakan seorang lady!"kesalnya.

"Fufufu, Oz pasti akan kaget,"ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Huh, dia tidak kaget juga bukan urusanku,"cuek Alice sambil memalingkan muka dari Break.

"Benarkah? Padahal mungkin Oz jadi tertarik padamu,"goda Break. Alice terlihat agak kaget sehingga memandangnya. Sharon yang melihat reaksi Alice, tertawa sendiri.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Alice curiga.

"Kau mau mencobanya?"goda Break dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Huh, aku tidak peduli kok."

"Benarkah?" Alice mengerutkan bibirnya, dia tertunduk. "Jadi?" Cengiran khas Break masih terlihat saat Alice curi-curi kesempatan meliriknya. "Iya? Atau tidak?"

X_X

"Jadi?"Tanya Jack pada lelaki berkacamata di sampingnya yang sedang membaca proposal yang dibuatnya itu.

"Kalau yang lain sudah setuju aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya,"ujar lelaki itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Yeahhh!"serunya semangat.

"Tapi!"

"Tapi?"bingungnya lalu menatap lelaki itu lagi.

"Apa kau yakin mereka mau ikut?"tanyanya agak was-was, karena mereka itu kan…

"Hal itu tidak usah dikawatirkan Reim-kun. Sudah ada yang mengurusinya dan aku percaya sekali padanya." Reim terdiam. Apa benar rencana ini bisa terlaksana? "Eh? Kau meragukan keputusanku ya? Apa perlu aku panggilkan Glen untuk bilang bahwa aku bisa dipercaya?"tanyanya. Reim kembali menghela nafas.

"Memangnya dia orang yang punya banyak waktu luang?"jengkelnya, tentu saja karena yang mereka bicarakan adalah Glen yang itu.

"Tapi kalau aku, walau sesibuk apapun pasti akan meluangkan waktu untuk Glen,"ujarnya bersemangat. Reim membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

"Kalau kau sampai meninggalkan rapat lagi…" Aura kegelapan mulai muncul dari sekitar lelaki itu. Jack sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Tentu saja, terakhir kali dia meninggalkan rapat karena dia mendengar kalau Glen pulang lebih cepat dan karena dia cemas, jadi dia langsung berlari meninggalkan rapat dan akhirnya melepaskan tanggung jawabnya ke lelaki di sebelahnya itu. Untung saja saat itu Reim bisa mengendalikan suasana, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah berada di tiang gantungan.

"Akan aku…" Reim menatapnya tajam dari balik kacamatanya. "Iya, akan aku lakukan!"

X_X

"Gil, kau kenapa?"Tanya Oz saat melihat bawahannya itu menghela nafas dari tadi.

"Oh, Oz. Selamat pagi,"sapanya lesu. Oz mengerutkan dahinya bingung tapi kemudian sadar bahwa mengerutkan dahi bisa menambah keriput jadi langsung diluruskannya lagi xp

"Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang,"ingat Oz. Gilbert langsung tersentak dan melihat kea rah sekelilingnya. Ruang guru sangat sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun disana kecuali dirinya dan Oz.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku…" Aura gloomy mulai terpancar. Oz serentak melompat menjauhinya.

"Yap, gara-gara kau terus melamun sejak tadi pagi, aku jadi pulang telat karena harus menunggumu sadar dan kembali ke ruangan ini."

JLEP!

Gil merasakan sakit di dadanya. Dia menatap ke arah Oz yang sedang tersenyum, tentu saja karena saat ini mata Gil yang menatapnya seperti seekor Chihuahua yang tersesat.

"Ayo Gil, kita pulang!"ajak Oz kemudian menyodorkan tangannya pada Gilbert. Gilbert mengangguk sekuat tenaga kemudian mengapai tangan majikannya.

"Baik!"

X_X

"Vincent-sama?"panggil gadis berambut perak itu pada majikannya yang tengah menatap kea rah luar jendela. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat Oz dan Gil yang berjalan bersama-sama keluar dari Academy.

"Echo, kau sudah melakukannya?"Tanya Vincent penuh arti.

"Iya, Vincent-sama,"jawabnya monoton. Vincent menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kita kembali!"ajaknya. Echo menunggu Vincent berjalan terlebih dahulu beberapa langkah darinya sebelum dia mengekor dari belakang.

* * *

Syntia : GOMEN! Buat sayangku yang ultah tanggal 3 des kemarin, gue LUPAAA!

Oz : Kalau begitu lewat chapter ini saja disampaikan

Syntia : usul bagus! Sayang maaf ya buat ngelupain ultahmu, aye lagi banyak tugas. Gomen juga buat minna karena baru sempat update sekarang. Kufufu, tapi rencana update chapter secepatnya dipercepat kok.

Oz : Untuk semua yang mendukung adanya fanfic ini, terima kasih!

Syntia : Oz-kun, jangan lupa!

Oz : Request pemenang lomba, minna! Kalau bisa request namaku ya!

Syntia : Oz-kun, kita belum mulai pemilu lho.

Oz : Jadi akhirnya…

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2 : Lomba pun dimulai

Oz : Thanks atas reviewnya!

Gil : Oi Oz, tapi pembaca belum tahu apa lomba ini sebenarnya

Syntia : ck, ck, ck, justru karena ada misteri inilah jadi salah satu keasikan ini FF

Sharon : Jadi minna, hope you enjoy it!

Xerxes : WARNING! OOC

* * *

"Selamat datang semuanya! Terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi mengikuti perlombaan ini. Mari kita mendengar sepatah dua patah kata dari kepala sekolah kita. Oscar Versaillus!"seru Jack semangat dari atas panggung. Semua langsung bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Oi, Oz!"panggil Gilbert lirih pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Bukannya kemarin tidak ada panggung ini?"bingungnya

"Hal itu tidak usah dipikirkan, tidak usah dipikirkan!"

"Terima kasih atas waktu yang kalian berikan. Langsung saja, perlombaan ini dihadirkan agar dapat memberi kalian motivasi dalam mencapai suatu tujuan. Untuk hadiahnya, silakan baca di poster ya!"ujar paman Oscar sembari bergaya centil.

DUBRAKZ!

"Paman Oscar…" Oz langsung menepuk pelan dahinya. Pamannya benar-benar nggak pernah berubah.

"Os-car-sa-ma…" Gil melotot, melongo, mematung dan memutih.

"Fufufu, pamanmu benar-benar menarik Oz-kun,"puji lelaki berambut putih yang kali ini memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Semua guru yang kini mengikuti perlombaan memang disuruh memakai baju seperti itu, kalau murid lelaki tetap memakai seragamnya.

"Oh ya Break, dimana Sharon-chan dan Alice?"Tanya Oz sembari celingukkan ke kanan dan kiri Break, karena biasanya Sharon selalu nempel di sekeliling Break.

"Fufufu, nona bersemangat sekali waktu tahu Oz-kun mengikuti lomba ini. Jadi sejak tadi pagi dia sudah bersiap-siap."

"Eh? Bersiap-siap?"

"Kau punya rencana apa lagi Break?"curiga Gil yang baru sadar dari shock 100.000 volt-nya.

"Ara ara, sejak kapan aku merencanakan sesuatu tanpa spengetahuan kalian?"tanyanya sembari memainkan Emily dan tersenyum ria. Oz dan Gil langsung meringis bersama.

"Ah itu, Oz!"panggil seseorang, spontan ketiga orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara tanpa mempedulikan pidato dari paman Oscar tercinta.

"Reo! Elliot!"

"WOI JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANGGIL NAMAKU SOK AKRAB!"

"Iya, iya." Senyum Oz terkembang lebih lebar, bahkan lebih daripada Break. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap mereka berdua.

"Ah, itu anak yang takut kalah dari Oz ya?"

"APA?"teriak Elliot, tapi kok nggak menghentikan kalimat sambutan panjang paman Oscar ya?

"Aduh, aduh, Emily. Tidak boleh bicara langsung begitu,"keluh Break pada boneka yang ada di bahunya itu.

"Grr…" Elliot menatap Break penuh amarah. Orangnya sih malah bersiul-siul ria sembari membuat origami burung dan melemparkannya ke jidat Gilbert.

"Nii-san!"seru seseorang dengan suara lebay. Kali ini mereka semua langsung memalingkan muka, tidak menatap siapa yang datang. "Nii-san, sesuai janji aku datang mendukung!"cerianya lalu langsung memeluk lengan Gilbert

"Ah, iya, teima kasih Vincent."

"Eh? Kenapa Elliot juga ada disini? Ah, aku tahu. Elliot juga ingin menang di perlombaan ini ya? Tapi sayang sekali karena Nii-san yang akan menang."

"Oi Vin, itu masih belum pasti kan."

"Tapi kalau Nii-san aku yakin pasti menang!"tegasnya. Gil menatap mata adiknya yang berbinar-binar itu.

"Iya, aku akan berjuang…"pasrahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melawan puppy eyes attack itu.

"…dan bagi murid dan guru yang sedang mengobrol disana diharap untuk pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah."

DEG!

" Saya kembalikan ke Ketua Osis kita."

"Eh Gil, menurutmu tadi paman Oscar membicarakan kita?"

"Se…sepertinya…"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi mengurus sesuatu Nii-san. Sampai jumpa!" Vincent langsung melarikan diri.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku sebentar. Sampai nanti." Break ikut-ikutan pergi.

"Itu berarti kita berempat harus pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah,"putus Reo.

"Heh? Kenapa aku harus pergi?" Reo menatap majikannya yang kelihatan ogah-ogahan banget.

"Anda mau disadarkan dengan cara apa? Dipukul? Dijitak? Ditendang? Yang paling ribut itu anda."

"Ano… Reo, kalau Elliot tidak mau ikut…"

"Tinggal diseret saja kan?"usul Oz ria. Gil melongo, menatap majikannya itu yang kini tertawa lepas.

"Wah, itu benar juga."

"Oii! Kalian benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Elliot mulai mundur selangkah. TERLAMBAT! Reo dan Oz sudah mengincar mangsanya.

=========================================================/===================================================================

Jack menatap gadis di sebelahnya bingung. Dia sedang asik menatap ke arah lelaki berambut hitam di depan mereka. "Lotti tidak ikut?"tanyanya setelah sekian lama cuma memandang wanita itu heran.

"Kalau tuan Glen tidak ikut. Aku juga tidak ikut."

"Tapi banyak lho yang ingin Lotti ikut, termasuk aku." Wanita itu langsung menatap pria di sebelahnya sinis. "Walau sudah tua, Lotti tetap terlihat cantik kok."

DUAK!

"JANGAN MENYEBUTKU TUA!"serunya kencang. Jack langsung menyentuh kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Lotti sekuat tenaga. Glen menatap mereka berdua.

"Ah, sepertinya Glen memanggilku. Sampai nanti Lotti!"salam lelaki bermata jade itu sebelum pergi ke arah sahabatnya berdiri. Lotti memandang orang itu kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa majikannya mau berteman dengan orang seperti itu?

=========================================================/===================================================================

BRUAK!

"Aduh,"keluh seorang wanita berambut pirang sembari menyentuh pantatnya yang kesakitan.

"Maaf, karena a…?" Lelaki yang menabraknya itu tersentak.

"Elliot-kun?"bingungnya.

"Cih, jangan memanggil namaku seenaknya,"omelnya kemudian pergi menjauh.

"ELLIOT!"

DEG!

"Eh? Bukannya itu kakak dan Reo-kun? Kenapa…" Adik Oz itu menatap Elliot kebingungan. "Eh? Elliot-kun!" TERLAMBAT, yang dipanggil sudah berlari kencang menghindari mereka berdua.

"Eida?"

"Kakak,"panggil gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

"Kau terjatuh ya? Ah? Jangan-jangan Elliot yang…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kakak mengejar Elliot-kun?"

"Hal itu biar Gil yang menjelaskan. Reo, kita harus menangkap Elliot secepat mungkin!"ajak Oz yang kini lebih bersemangat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sorot matanya jadi terlihat lebih membara.

"Tentu."

"Ah! Kakak!"panggil Eida. Tapi yang dipanggil udah keburu berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya bersama lelaki berkacamata yang suka membaca buku itu.

"Mereka mau mengajak Elliot pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah,"jelas Gil sembari membantu adik majikannya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakkan di lantai.

"Eh? Ada urusan apa dengan paman Oscar?"

"Emm… bukan masalah penting. Ah, tapi Eida-san, anda tidak ikut dalam…"

"Tidak, karena aku pengurus jadi tidak bisa ikut,"gelengnya lemah, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum.

"Oh, begitu ya…" Gil keliatan lesu.

"Ah, tapi bukannya kalian harus bersiap-siap? Mulai jam 2 nanti bukannya lomba sudah dimulai?"Tanya Eida sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah, benar. Sampai nanti, aku harus mengejar Oz."

"Selamat berjuang kalian semua!"

"Terima kasih."

=========================================================/===================================================================

"Nah kepada semua peserta, apa kalian sudah mendapatkan kertasnya?"Tanya Jack sebagai host acara. "Kertas itu digunakan untuk mengumpulkan cap dari para Princess akademi kita. Selain itu kalian juga harus mengumpulkan cap dari pengurus!"

"Oi Oz! Apa maksudnya dengan tulisan ini?"bingung Gil sembari membolak-balikkan kertas yang diterima sebagai tanda peserta itu.

"Mungkin itu inisial nama sesorang?"bingung Oz yang masih mencoba menganalisa tulisan di otaknya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka juga terdengar ribut kasak-kusuk mempertanyakan maksud dari tulisan di kartu itu.

"Fufufu, kau tidak mengerti ya Gil?"celutuk sebuah suara yang langsung mengakibatkan kedua lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ekh? Break…"

"Ara ara kenapa wajahmu terlihat memucat seperti itu? Sakit ya? Tapi aku sedang tidak bertugas. Bagaimana ya?"tanyanya pura-pura bingung tapi tentu saja dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuat Gilbert kesal.

"Break, kau tahu?"kaget Oz dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Fufufu, tentu saja. Tapi walau aku tidak memberitahu, sepertinya Oz-kun sudah mengerti."

"Akh! Jangan-jangan…"

"Kalian harus menemukan orang-orang yang mempunyai cap ini dan memperolehnya. Cap dari para Princess bisa didapatkan dengan melakukan permintaan mereka, dan untuk mendapatkan cap dari para pengurus, kalian harus menghadapi tantangan yang diberikan oleh pengurus. Dengan ini lomba dimulai!"

DOR!

"GYAA! JABBERWOCK KELUAR!"

"GLEN!"seru Jack menghentikan temannya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu Oz-kun,"pamit Break yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hiruk piruk Chain yang keluar.

"Eh? Kita tidak pergi sama-sama?"

"Masih ada urusan yang harus aku tangani. Sampai nanti di garis finish!"ujarnya lalu langsung berlari menjauhi arena.

"Ya, sampai nanti. Ayo Gil, kita harus mencari mereka!"ajak Oz.

"Oi, Oz kita biarkan saja mereka?"Tanya Gil sambil menunjuk kea rah Jack yang sedang berusaha menengkan Glen yang kesal karena dikerubungi wanita.

"Itu, kita bisa serahkan kepada Jack,"ucap Oz ringan kemudian langsung berlari ke arah gedung sekolah, satu-satunya area aman terdekat mereka. Gil menoleh kea rah Jack yang berusaha memisahkan gadis-gadis itu dari Glen dibantu oleh anggota keluarga Baskerville yang lain.

"Oi! Oz!"

* * *

Syntia : Kufufu, minna! Request buat yang jadi pemenang masih dibuka loh. Dan karena sepertinya kalau chapter ini langsung lomba nggak seru. Jadi lombanya baru chapter depan. Jangan lupa, cerita nggak akan dilanjutkan kalau kalian nggak request pemenang.

Oz : Jangan lupa isi polling di profil author!

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3 : Pemberian cap part1

Title : Rabu-rabu Hunt

Disclaimer : Mochizuki-sensei

Warning : May OOC

Syntia : Karena kayaknya nggak seru kalau nggak dipotong, jadi nikmatilah beberapa scene berikut ini!

* * *

Grup Oz dan Gil…

"Oi Oz, kalau tidak salah di pengumuman kemarin ada nama pengurusnya kan?"kata Gil sambil berusaha menyamai kecepatan lari lelaki di depannya, yang entah kenapa cepet banget! Mungkin Gil seharusnya memaksa Oz buat masuk klub Atletik ya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu,"ujar Oz sembari mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke arah Gil.

"Eh? Secepat itu?"

"Pengurus itu aku pikir pengurus lomba. Kau ingat kan tulisan itu?"Tanya Oz.

"Hmm… kalau tidak salah ingat, budak yang terluka diutus sesosok orang kaya rendah hati untuk melakukan perjalanan menemukan ketiga putri. Namun dia sama sekali tidak tahu ke arah mana dia harus pergi. Akhirnya dia meminta bantuan sang penyihir dan kucing kecilnya untuk memanggil orang-orang terpilih yang akan menuntunnya menemukan putri tersebut."

Oz berhenti kemudian berbalik memandang Gil. "Aku pikir budak yang terluka itu pasti Jack, Orang kaya rendah hati itu paman Oscar dan siapa lagi penyihir dan kucing kecilnya selain Eida?"

"Eh? Kalau begitu…"

"Soal ini mudah, tapi kurasa cukup sulit untuk orang yang tidak tahu tentang mereka bertiga. Tapi untuk Princess seharusnya digunakan untuk perempuan. Lagipula karena hadiahnya itu, aku yakin mereka sengaja menyembunyikannya."

"Ah! Aku ingat baru-baru ini ada pemilihan Princess Academy."

"Benar, tapi penjuriannya dilakukan secara tertutup dan… GIL!"

"Eh? Ada apa?"bingungnya.

"Kau jenius! Pemenangnya memang tidak diumumkan, karena memang belum ada pemenang. Dan yang masuk 5 besar diumumkan di…"

"Ruang kelas!"

XOX

Grup Reo dan Elliot…

"Oi Reo, cepat!"seru Elliot dari arah luar kelas, sementara Reo membaca nama-nama Princess Academy yang ditempelkan di mading kelas.

"Iya, iya. Lalu sekarang kita mengumpulkan cap siapa terlebih dulu?"Tanya lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Pengurus itu lebih mudah. Kita pergi ke tempat mereka dulu."

"Baiklah."

XOX

Grup Break…

"Sudah kuduga, kau yang datang terlebih dahulu,"puji ketua Osis itu.

"Fufufu itu sudah jelas bukan?" Senyum chesire cowok itu terkembang.

"Baiklah, karena kau yang pertama aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma."

"Terima kasih, sekarang aku harus mengumpulkan yang lain. Sampai nanti Jack!"

"Selamat berjuang!"

XOX

"Apa? Kenapa kalian ada disini?"seru Elliot kesal saat menatap lelaki bermata jade yang baru datang dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Itu sudah jelas kan, karena dia adikku jadi aku kemari,"jawab lawan bicaranya tenang.

"Ah! Kakak!"seru Eida sembari mendatangi kakak tercintanya itu. "Lho? Elliot-kun dan Reo-kun ada apa kemari?"tanyanya bingung.

"Cih, kalian sekeluarga berlagak bodoh ya?"kesalnya.

"Eida-san, kami mohon capnya,"pinta Reo, sembari menyodorkan kertas miliknya dan majikannya.

"Aku juga Eida,"pinta Oz sembari menyodorkan kertasnya dan Gil.

"Sebenarnya kalian harus menjalani tes. Tapi karena aku yakin pada kalian…" Eida langsung mengambil kertas dari tangan mereka dan memberi cap. "Selamat ya."

"Huh, itu sudah seharusnya kan?"

"Elliot!" Reo menatap majikannya. Elliot balas menatapnya agak nervous. Dia berbalik agar tidak bisa menatap mata cewek itu.

"Maaf karena tadi aku menabrakmu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan,"ucap Eida sembari tersenyum. Oz jadi pusing sendiri, siapa sebenarnya yang disukai adiknya ini? "Ah, untuk yang selanjutnya…"

"Kepala sekolah dan Ketua Osis."

"Paman Oscar dan Jack."

Oz dan Elliot berpandangan. Mereka mengucapkan kalimat tadi bersamaan.

"Lho? Oz-kun? Wah, ternyata kalian sudah mendapat cap Eida-san ya?"kagetnya. Spontan kelima orang itu menoleh ke arah pendatang baru mereka yang setia membawa boneka di pundak.

"Break, kau kurang berapa?"Tanya Gil penasaran sembari sedkit berkeringat. Sepertinya dia mulai mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan cap Eida-san, aku tinggal mencari Princess,"cerianya. Kontan Oz, Gil dan Elliot menatap kertas mereka yang baru terisi satu cap.

"Sampai jumpa Eida!" Dan begitulah mereka berempat menyatukan tenaga berlari ke tempat selanjutnya.

XOX

"Mengerti Echo?"Tanya lelaki berambut putih itu pada pelayannya.

"Ya, Vincent-sama. Apapun yang Vincent-sama inginkan akan saya turuti."

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang hal ini!"

"Tentu, Vincent-sama."

"Sekarang, pergilah!"

"Saya permisi, Vincent-sama!" Gadis itu langsung berlari menjauh meninggalkan lelaki pemilik warna mata merah dan biru itu tersenyum menikmati hal yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"Wah, wah sekarang Oz dan Gil yang mendatangiku. Aku benar-benar paman paling beruntung di dunia,"ceria paman Oscar saat kedua orang itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Paman Oscar,bolehkan aku minta capnya?"Tanya Oz sembari berlagak sok manis.

"Oscar-sama, anda sudah memberikan cap kepada Break?"

"Break? Benar, tapi kalau kalian ingin mendapatkan capku kalian harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Paman Oscar,apa paman tidak ingin melihatku bahagia?"Tanya Oz lesu, kepalanya tertunduk. Inikah jurus baru Oz untuk mendapatkan cap?

"Bu…bukan begitu Oz."

"Tapi paman tidak mau memberikan cap kepadaku."

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi kau dan Gil harus mengenakan sesuatu dulu."

"Eh? Mengenakan?" Oz langsung menatap pamannya kebingungan.

"Ini!"

"GYAAA!" Gil pingsan.

XOX

"Eh? Mau minta cap?"Tanya Jack saat Reo dan Elliot tiba di tempatnya. Dia baru saja mau mengumumkan sesuatu saat kedua cowok itu menggeretnya ke bawah panggung.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak mau meminta dari anggota keluarga Versaillus." Elliot memandang Jack dingin.

"Kau dari dulu memang tidak berubah, tapi aku mengerti kenapa Oz-kun tidak bisa membiarkanmu."

"Jack-san, bolehkan kami minta capnya?"

"Tentu, tapi sebelumnya aku harus mengumumkan sesuatu dulu."

"Silakan!"ijin Reo, Elliot sih malah mangkring kesal. Jack kembali ke posisi semula sebelum digeret paksa kedua orang itu.

"Diberitahukan kepada semua peserta lomba, bahwa perlombaan ini juga untuk pengambilan voting Princess Academy Versaillus yang baru. Jadi setelah jam 4 harap berkumpul di lapangan untuk memasukkan suara."

"Apa tidak apa-apa memberitahukan kalau Princess itu sebenarnya anggota dari Princess Academy?"Tanya Reo saat Jack mndekatinya dan mengambil kertas mereka.

"Cepat atau lambat mereka juga tahu. Jadi kenapa tidak seekalian dimeriahkan?" Elliot menatap Jack kesal.

"Sekarang aku mengeri kenapa kalian berdua disebut kembar."

XOX

"Jadi sekarang tinggal cap milikku yang belum kau miliki, apa benar begitu Oz?"Tanya Jack sembari memberikan tanda tangan kepada para penggemar mereka.

"Tentu saja, karena itu cepat kau beri cap biar aku bisa pergi dari sini!"suruh Oz. Dia dipaksa Jack untuk membantunya memberi tanda tangan pada para penggemar setia mereka di dalam sekolah yang entah kenapa membludak hari ini.

"Oz, kau sudah menandatangani berapa foto?"tanyanya sembari menatap beberapa murid lelaki lain yang sepertinya menemuinya untuk meminta cap tapi mundur karena kalah desakkan dari penggemar mereka.

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar 120 lembar."

"Kalau begitu bertahanlah, setelah ini aku mencapai 500 lembar dan setelah itu sesi tanda tangan hari ini dihentikan."

"EHHHH!"protes para audience.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya nanti malam kalian bisa memotret kami berdua bersama."

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?"tanya Gil yang sedari tadi disuruh kerja rodi sebagai kasir mereka.

"Karena Gilbert gampang diusilin, benar kan Jack?"

"Tepat!"

"Aku berhenti!"

XOX

"Selamat datang wahai semua murid yang menyayangiku. Jadi ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"tanya Paman Oscar sembari memasuki ruangannya setelah selesai dipaksa untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"KAMI MINTA CAP!"seru mereka bebarengan.

"Hoi Reo! Kenapa semua penggurus anggota keluarga Versaillus?"kesal Elliot sembari menatap wajah tersenyum kepala sekolah mereka yang menurutnya idiot.

"Karena ini Academy Versaillus?"

"Baiklah karena banyak sekali yang ingin cap dariku. Kalian membentuk kelompok 1 grup 2 orang dan harus membuatku tertawa. Ha...ha…ha…"

DUBRAKZ!

"Ternyata anggota keluarga Versaillus memang tak bisa kudekati."

* * *

Syntia : Jadi bingung itu Oscar-sama atau Undertaker-san ya?

Reo : Kami masih menunggu request pemenang dari kalian. Ah ya, kalau tidak keberatan pilih aku ya jadi pemenang!

Syntia : Ah, sebagai hadiah karena Fanfic ini memenangkan polling yang aku buat kemarin jadi aku langsung posting 2 chapter. Lihat! Kalian bisa tekan next!

Reo : Tapi sebelumnya...

Syn + Reo : PLEASE REVIEW!

Oz : Request untuk pemenang masih dibuka! Jadi dukung aku ya!

Xerxes : Fufufu, Oz-kun harus mengalah pada yang lebih tua. Karena itu kali ini pilih aku semua!

Emily : Aku request Xerxes!

Vincent : Kalau begitu aku request Nii-san

Reo : Semuanya, tolong dukung aku! Kalau Elliot sih tidak usah.

Elliot : Oi! Reo!

Syntia : By the way see you next chapter! Dan jangan lupa...

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4 : Pemberian cap part2

Title : Rabu-rabu Hunt

Warning : May OOC and Typo.

XXX

Syntia : Terima kasih juga untuk review-nya! Tapi aku heran, kenapa masih ada yang tanya tentang lomba apa ini ya? Bukannya sudah jelas?

Xerxes : Fufufu, nama lombanya Rabu-rabu Hunt

Emily : Dalam bahasa inggris artinya Love-Love Hunt. Jadi tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan cinta.

Syntia : Dan untuk request pemenang lomba ini terima kasih banyak! Tapi… apa kalian benar-benar yakin kalo dia yang pantas untuk jadi pemenangnya?

Xerxes : Fufufu, calon pemenang yang bisa direquest hanya yang ikutan lomba, dan semua lelaki

Sharon : Ah, tapi kalian juga bisa request siapa yang akan jadi Princess Academy!

Oz : Para calon pemenang yang bisa direquest akan muncul meminta dukungan kalian di akhir chapter ini

All : HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

"Oi Oz, apa kau yakin kalau disana tempatnya?"Tanya Gilbert sambil memandangi tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Bangunan itu terpisah dengan gedung sekolah dan merupakan salah satu bangunan khusus di Versaillus Academy, serta merupakan salah satu area pribadi.

"Kalau perhitunganku benar maka disana kita juga akan menemukan orang itu."

"Orang itu?" Oz tiba-tiba berhenti berlari kemudian nyengir ke arah Gilbert.

"Eh?"

"Aku rasa ini akan lebih menarik jika dibandingkan dengan paman Oscar, Gilbert-kun."

DEG! Gilbert langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Senyuman Oz yang semakin bersinar dan semakin terkembang malah membuat bulu kuduknya semakin merinding.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk!"

"TUNGGU! AKU BELUM MENYIAPKAN HATIKU!"

XOX

"Akhirnya kita dapat cap kepala sekolah juga,"ujar Elliot sambil bersandar di dinding. Mereka baru saja melewati ujian yang diberikan paman Oz tercinta. Dan masih banyak lagi halangan yang menghadang di depan sana.

"Tapi sebenarnya membuat paman Oz itu gampang sekali, aku rasa aku memang berbakat menjadi pelawak,"senang Reo. Elliot memandangnya kesal.

"Dengar! Kau pelayanku! Dan pelayan tidak boleh lebih hebat daripada majikannya!"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat pernah menjadi pelayanmu."

"REO!"

XOX

"Mengerti nona Alice?"Tanya Sharon lewat Eques pada Alice yang sedang asik makan daging di klub. Alice menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Baiklah nona Alice, aku rasa ada seseorang yang datang. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."pamit Sharon kemudian memutuskan hubungan. Alice tetap setia menyantap daging.

"Alice-san!"panggil se… beberapa orang secara bersama-sama.

"Apa? Kalian mau bertarung denganku ya?"kesal Alice. Tentu saja kalau sedang makan diganggu tentu akan marah.

"Kami sudah membawakanmu ini!" Sekotak besar ayam goreng disodorkan padanya.

"Heh, kalau cuma seperti itu kau tidak akan mendapatkan cap dari tanganku."

"Sudah kuduga, nona Alice memilikinya!"

"Cih, kenapa juga aku mengatakannya. BAIKLAH! HEI PARA BAWAHANKU! AKU HANYA AKAN MEMBERIKAN CAP INI KALAU KALIAN BISA MEMBAWAKANKU MAKANAN YANG PALING ENAK! SAMPAI AKU MERASAKAN KALAU MAKANAN ITU ENAK!"

XOX

"Ah~ kira-kira kakak sekarang sedang melakukan apa ya?"Tanya Eida pada Dina sambil memainkan bola untuk kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Eida-san! Kami minta cap!"seru beberapa lelaki sekaligus padanya.

"Boleh." Para lelaki itu langsung bersorak kegirangan. "Tapi kalian harus masuk ke dalam iron maiden dulu."senyumnya. Lelaki itu langsung membeku dan mundur satu per satu. "Are? Tidak ada yang mau?" Eida memandang bingung ke arah Dina yang masih asik bermain dengan bolanya. "Padahal aku kan cuma bercanda."

XOX

"Jack-san! Kami minta capnya!"seru beberapa lelaki yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS.

"Boleh saja tapi…"

"Tapi?"bingung mereka.

"Silakan tunggu sampai Jack menyelesaikan tugas, baru kalian bisa meminta cap darinya,"ujar Reim sambil membawa setumpuk kertas lagi ke meja Jack.

"HEEEE! LOMBANYA SUDAH SELESAI KALAU HARUS MENUNGGU JACK MENYELESAIKAN TUGASNYA!"

"Hiks, hiks, kalian sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku ya?"tangis Jack sambil memberikan stempel ke kertas di mejanya.

"TIDAK!" Jack memandang mereka kesal kemudian langsung mengambil pedangnya.

"Jack-san,"panggil Reim. Jack sudah bersiap melemparkan pedang ke arah kerumunan orang itu. "Silakan kalian pergi dulu, dan tunggu sampai Jack sudah kembali tenang,"usir Reim sambil menggusur mereka menggunakan traktor yang baru ditemukannya di gudang.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga,"keluh Jack lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Karena ada kejadian Jabberwock keluarlah yang membuatnya sekarang harus terjebak di ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana dengan pemilihan Princess Academy?"Tanya Reim sambil mengunci pintu ruangan.

"Sudah ada di tangan, tinggal diumumkan malam mini."

"Menurutmu siapa yang menang?" Jack terlihat seolah berpikir sejenak kemudian menatap Reim dan nyengir.

"Tunggu, kau tidak berharap kalau gadis itu kan yang menang?"

"Hm? Gadis yang mana?"Tanyanya iseng. Reim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Kurasa lomba ini akan semakin aneh."

XOX

"Apa tidak ada cerita lucu lain?"Tanya Oscar-sama yang kini telah merasa booring karena orang-orang yang kini tersisa di ruangannya tidak bisa membuatnya tertawa. "Oh! Tentu saja. Kalau begitu kita ganti saja! Orang yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam lomba adu panco akan mendapatkan cap!"

"EEHHHHH!"

"Tidak ada yang mau ya?"Tanya paman Oscar sambil memasang tampang puppy eyes. Tapi sayang sekali malah terlihat seperti kodok eyes. Jadi bener-bener terlihat eneg. "Kalau begitu mudah saja. Kalian akan kuberikan ujian yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya datang kemari."

"Benarkah?"senang mereka.

"Tentu saja, ujiannya…" Paman Oscar menuliskan sesuatu ke meja dan memanggil seseorang dari mereka ke mejanya untuk membacanya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

* * *

Syntia : Baiklah kita perkenalkan dulu calon 5 besar Princess Academy! Silakan memperkenalkan diri kalian!

Echo : Emm… aku…Echo, just Echo! Emm… aku harus bilang apa lagi?

Oz : Echo-chan, kau harus lebih bersemang..UMP!

Syntia : (nyeret Oz) ini belom waktunya loe muncul jadi diem! Selanjutnya!

Lotti : Huh, aku tidak peduli aku menang atau tidak karena aku hanya milik Glen-sama seorang.

Eida : Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku ada disini. Hai, aku Eida tapi kalian juga bisa memanggilku Ada. Tolong pilih aku!

Alice : Hei! Kalian harus memilihku mengerti! Alice!

Sharon : Aduh nona Alice, yang menang itu sudah pasti aku kan? Minna-san pilih aku ya, HARUS PILIH AKU!

Syntia : Ehem, Sharon-san hawa kegelapanmu keluar. Baiklah agar lebih cepat, woi! Peserta lomba Rabu-rabu Hunt cepat perkenalkan diri kalian!

Oz : Halo aku Oz, pilih aku jadi pemenang ya!

Gilbert : Err… Aku Gilbert tapi ada juga orang yang memanggilku Raven. Aku sebenarnya tidak…

Syntia : KELAMAAN! NEXT!

Elliot : Aku Elliot, cih kenapa juga aku harus ikut dalam polling aneh ini.

Reo : Karena Elliot sama sekali tidak ingin menang, suara yang kalian berikan untuk Elliot bisa diberikan padaku. Kalian bisa memanggilku Reo atau Leo.

Elliot : REO!

Xerxes : Fufufu, sepertinya aku jadi yang terakhir. Minna-san, pilih aku jadi pemenang ya, jadi kalian bisa menyaksikan tayangan yang menarik. (Gil dan Alice langsung ngacir begitu dipandangi Xerxes)

Syntia : Intinya kandidat untuk Princess Academy adalah Sharon, Alice, Lotti, Eida dan Echo

Xerxes : Dan kandidat pemang untuk Rabu-rabu Hunt adalah aku sendiri Xerxes Break, Gilbert Nightray, Elliot dan Reo.

Oz : serta Oz!

Syntia : Akhir kata kami ucapkan….

All : BUON NATALE! KAMI TUNGGU REQUEST DAN REVIEW DARI KALIAN!


	6. Chapter 5 : Princess

Title : Rabu-rabu Hunt

Warning : May typo and OOC

* * *

Syntia : UPDATE! Terima kasih untuk semua reviewer terutama yang udah polling

Oz : Terima kasih minna sudah memilihku jadi pemenang

Syntia : Oz, kok kosa katamu jadi sopan gitu?

Oz : Sebagai pemenang lomba ini aku patut berbahagia

Syntia : Heh kau nggak bakal bilang kayak gitu lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Minna, karena jadwal update fanfic author padat banget

Oz : Itu salah author sendiri kebanyakan bikin fanfic bersambung

Syntia : Oz, kau mau gue cincang hah?

Oz : Happy reading! Hope you enjoy it!

"Oi Oz, apa kita perlu melakukan ini?"tanyanya pada lelaki berambut pirang di depannya yang sama-sama menggunakan pakaian maid wanita berwarna hitam berenda-renda. Info lebih lengkap silakan liat di omake-nya! "Aku mengerti ini untuk mendapatkan cap, tapi… KENAPA BREAK MALAH SANTAI SEPERTI ITU!"teriaknya pada Break yang asik minum teh dan cake dengan Sharon.

"Ara ara Gil, itu sudah jelas kan. Aku sudah tua, jadi tidak kuat kalau harus terus-menerus beraktivitas seperti kalian,"alasannya sambil minum teh yang tadi baru saja di sediakan Gil dan Oz.

"Ano Sharon-chan, capnya…"

"Fufufu Tuan Oz, tentu saja akan aku berikan. Tapi sekarang waktunya minum teh. Bagaimana kalau Tuan Oz dan Tuan Gil ikut, tapi tentu saja dengan memakai baju itu,"senyum Sharon. Eh? alasan Oz dan Gil memakai baju maid? Untuk mendapatkan cap stempel dari para Princess mereka harus melakukan sebuah syarat yang diminta oleh Princess tersebut. Dan syarat dari Sharon seperti yang kalian lihat.

"Wah, itu bagus. Mungkin aku harus memotretnya dan menjualnya ke Ebay,"usul Emily.

"BREAK!"

"Elliot, sekarang kita kemana?"tanya Reo yang udah bosan pake kosa kata formal pada majikannya itu. Mereka udah beberapa kali berkeliling bangunan sekolah tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya orang itu cari.

"Sebentar lagi! Tunggu sebentar lagi!"serunya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan melintas ke arah mereka. "ECHO!"

Sosok yang dipanggilnya itu langsung berhenti dan kini berdiri tegak di depan Elliot. Dia memakai seragam Academy berwarna hitam bergaris dan rok mini serta sepatu boot. Rambut putihnya tergerai dengan cantik. Dan bisa kita lihat dengan jelas, sebuah hiasan rambut dipasangkannya disana. "Selamat siang Tuan Elliot. Apa ada yang bisa Echo lakukan?"

"Echo, kau yang membawa cap Princess bukan?" Echo menatapnya tanpa ekspresi kemudian langsung kembali meloncat ke arah lantai dua.

"ECHO!"panggil Elliot tapi Echo sudah menghilang dari pandangan. "Tidak ada cara lain. Reo! Ayo kita kijar Echo!"suruh Elliot lalu berlari duluan.

"Lagi-lagi hal yang merepotkan,"keluhnya namun tetap menyusul majikannya itu.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak ikut dalam permainan itu!"kesal gadis itu karena para peserta lomba langsung mengerumuninya dan jumlahnya makin bertambah dari waktu ke waktu.

"Lho? Lotti?" Terkejut namanya dipanggil dia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Cih, ternyata kau,"jengkelnya. Dia sudah cukup BT dengan lelaki tak dikenal yang langsung mengerumuninya itu dan sekarang orang yang cukup membuatnya sebal malah muncul dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Ah, kau jadi sasaran mereka ya?"goda lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak butuh ejekanmu Vincent."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Salah satu hobinya kini adalah membuat Lotti kesal dan itu berhasil. Mungkin dia bisa mengajak Jack kerjasama untuk hobinya ini. "Itu karena kau termasuk daftar 5 Princess Academy,"jelasnya.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang mengusulkan hal ini?"

Di tempat lain…

"HACHI!"

"Jack, kau masuk angin? Influenza? Demam? Pusing? Hitung Tersumbat?"

"LIAM! Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!"yakinnya pada orang yang kelewat khawatiran itu.

"Fyuh, tentu saja. Kau itu asset sekolah,"gumamnya sembari membersihkan kacamata yang terkena bersin Jack tadi.

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang memenangkan lomba ini?" Senyum Jack melebar. Dia melirik jendela ruang Osis yang langsung mengarah ke lapangan yang kini telah sepi karena para peserta lomba sedang sibuk berkeliling mencari cap. Gedoran di pintunya juga sudah hampir tidak terdengar lagi.

"Hah? Bukannya itu sudah jelas?"

"Nona Alice, silakan makan ini dan berikan capnya!"seru seorang pria sambil memberikan sebuah ayam kalkun besar yang baru selesai dipanggang pada Alice. Alice melihatnya sambil meneteskan air liur.

"Nona Alice, saya membelikan paket besar jadi tolong berikan capnya!"seru lelaki lain yang membawakannya sekotar besar ayam goreng renyah dengan lada hitam yang kelihatannya lezat sekali, membuat Alice semakin meneteskan air liur.

"Nona Alice!"seru lelaki yang lain.

"Wah, sepertinya disana susah sekali,"komentar Oz sembari melihat kerumunan yang menggelilingi satu titik yang sedang asik melahap berbagai hidangan yang diberikan secara gratis padanya yang tampaknya dia santap dengan nikmat.

"Dasar baka usagi, yang dipikirkannya cuma makan,"omel lelaki berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Oz menatap pelayannya itu.

"Ah Gil, kau lupa membersihkan lipstik ya?" Oz mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya.

"TIdak, tidak perlu Oz!"tolak Gil wajahnya agak memerah karena malu juga panik. Kenapa Gil memakai lipstik? Tentu saja karena Sharon menyuruh mereka memakainya seperti menyuruh mereka memakai korset di dalam baju maid itu. Tubuh Oz yang memang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan sih tidak apa-apa, tapi Gil?

"Sudahlah ayo kemari!"suruh Oz sambil tersenyum. Gil terpaksa menurutinya karena Oz tersenyum dengan latar belakang kegelapan.

"OZ!" Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Dengan secepat kilat seseorang berlari ke arah mereka dengan membawa sekotak besar ayam goreng. "Lihat, aku diberi banyak daging!"senangnya sembari memperlihatkannya pada lelaki itu.

"Wah Alice, kau sudah makan berapa banyak?" Mata Oz kini juga berbinar-binar.

"10 steak, 2 ayam kalkun, 4 kotak ayam goreng…"

"Woi, kau yakin pencernaanmu tidak terganggu?"

"Hee bukannya kau Cuma iri padaku heh Wakame Atama!"kesal Alice.

"APA? Dasar BAKA USAGI!" Perang dunia kesekian meletus beberapa saat lagi sebelum…

"Ano Alice kami kemari minta cap,"celutuk Oz yang bermaksud menyingkat kunjungan mereka sekaligus mencoba menghentikan peperangan yang akan terjadi itu.

"Hee…" Alice menatap Oz merendahkan. "Kau harus memberiku daging sebelum bisa mendapatkan cap dariku! Dan aku mau daging yang paling enak!"

"Baka usagi ini…" Gil udah siap mencincang ntuh kelinci.

"Alice, apa kau lupa bukannya yang memberimu makan daging selama ini kami? Kalau kau tidak memberi cap mungkin stelah hari ini kau tidak bisa mendapatkn daging lagi."

"Ukh!" Alice tampak berpikir keras. Ini dia! Inilah strategi licik ala keluarga Versaillus! Ato Cuma Oz? "ARRRGHHHH, cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" Oz langsung menyerahkan kartu miliknya dan Gil sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Alice menatap kartu itu kemudian cap-nya. Kartu itu kemudian capnya. Kartu itu…

"Alice… kau tidak tahu cara menggunakannya ya?"cemas Oz.

"BUKAN! Aku sedang menelitinya!" Alice kembali menatap kartu itu kemudian cap di tangannya yang lain. Kartu itu…

"Fufufu ternyata nona Alice tidak bisa melakukannya ya?"goda sebuah suara yang langsung mengundang mereka bertiga untuk menoleh ke sumber suara.

"AKH! SI CLOWN!"

"Ups, mau kemana nona Alice?"tanya Break sembari memegang erat kerah baju seragam cewek berambut hitam panjang itu.

"LEPASKAN!"teriaknya membahana, orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung mulai berkerumun membentuk lingkaran.

"Sekali melihat 500 yen!"seru Oz sembari berkeliling.

"Oi Oz! Jangan pake topiku seenaknya!"

"Fufufu aku bisa mengajarimu kalau mau,"tawar Break sambil menjilati permen lolipop.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri!"tolaknya sembari berusaha lari sekuat tenaga.

"Oh… tidak mau ya? Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati ingin membantumu" Aura kegelapan mulai muncul dari arah belakang Alice.

"GYAAA! MAD HATTERRRR!"

"Lomba ini dihentikan untuk sementara dikarenakan ada kecelakaan kecil. Tapi para pemegang cap, peserta dan reader dimohon untuk tetap berpartisipasi dalam acara ini." Jack mematikan mic di ruang siaran. "Nah Liam, selanjutnya tolong urus ya!"

"Ini semua pasti karena Break,"gumamnya sementara yang bersangkutan malah asik jalan-jalan untuk mencari cap terakhirnya.

Syntia : Hmm enaknya langsung chapter depan pemenangnya nggak ya?

Oz : Hmm itu sih tergantung keinginan reader

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6 : Ending

Syntia : Berdasarkan hasil voting!

Oz : Terima kasih minna karena telah memilihku

Alice : Hohohoho sudah kuduga aku akan jadi pemenang lomba ini!

Gil : Entah kenapa aku masih punya firasat buruk

Syntia : Karena author sudah capek kebanyakan fanfic bersambung, dengan segala kecepatan ide di otak gue, akhirnya gue mempersmbahkan chapter terakhir Rabu-rabu Hunt! Bagi yang udah pernah baca di FB-ku bakal ada sedikit yang berubah! *sigh* padahal aku ingin melihat Xerxes-niichan yang menang. Oh ya soal tahun aku ganti karena... gak kerasa udah setahun sejak gua publish nih fanfic.

Xerxes : Warning! May OOC and typo. Hope you enjoy it!

o,o

"Hah, akhirnya lomba konyol ini berakhir juga." Lotti menyandarkan diri di sofa khusus calon Princess Academy. Di sebelahnya duduk Alice yang masih asik makan daging, Sharon yang tetap minum teh dengan santai, Eida yang sepertinya sibuk membaca beberapa dokumen dan Echo yang seperti biasanya menatap kerumunan tanpa ekspresi.

"Nona Lotti juga kerepotan ya?"tanya Sharon sembari mengundang gadis itu minum the bersamanya yang langsung disambut dengan baik.

"Echo, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya, soalnya sejak tadi cewek itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Iya, Lotti-san tidak perlu cemas."

"Kira-kira siapa yang memenangkan lomba tadi ya?" Sharon tersenyum penuh arti. Lotti tiba-tiba kesal sendiri.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak memenangkan predikat Princess Academy itu karena aku memang tidak mau ada orang lain mendekatiku selain Glen-sama."

"Hah? Cowok muram itu?"seru Alice yang masih terus makan.

"Apa?" Lotti menatap kelinci itu sinis.

"Sesama wanita tidak boleh bertengkar!" lerai seseorang dari arah panggung.

"Kakak!"

"Tuan Oz?"

"OZ!"

Alice langsung berlari mengamankan Oz dari serbuan Eida, dan memeluknya erat.

"TIDAKKKK!"

"OZ-KUN!"

"ALICE-CHAN!"

"Fufufu ternyata kelinci bisa mati karena kesepian itu benar ya?" ujar Xerxes yang berjalan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"GYAA! Mau apa kau kemari!" Kali ini Alice yang bersembunyi di balik Oz. Supaya dia bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri. Bisa terlihat Echo dan Lotti hampir melakukan hal yang sama dengan kelinci itu.

"Break, kau sudah membuat banyak kerusakan,"ingat Sharon.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memanggil Oz-kun. Jack menunggumu di panggung."

"Ekh! Hal itu benar-benar terjadi ya?"

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" Alice tiba-tiba jadi penasaran sendiri. Tapi belum berani keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ah, kakak benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Eida berjalan menghampiri kakaknya tersayang. Alice tiba-tiba jadi sebal sendiri.

"Mungkin, ayo Break! Sampai jumpa semuanya!"pamit Oz kemudian mendorong Break pergi bersamanya. Alice tiba-tiba ingin melemparkan tempat duduk mereka ke arah lelaki berambut pirang yang selalu diaku bawahannya itu.

"Kita tiba di puncak acara, inilah pengumuman pemenang lomba dan penobatan Princess Academy Versaillus tahun 2011!" Tepuk tangan membahana terdengar dari arah depan. Jack menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Oz yang telah memegang amplop.

"Untuk peraih title Princess Academy Versaillus tahun ini adalah…" Oz membuka amplop perlahan. Jack mendekatinya.

"ALICE!" Sorot cahaya lampu panggung langsung diarahkan ke sofa khusus calon Princess. Namun wujud gadis berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan.

"Alice kemana Lotti?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin ke toilet kebanyakan makan daging." Namun tentu saja kedua ornag itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Lotti. Kenapa? Karena mereka bisa melihat senyuman Xerxes yang bertambah lebar seiring menit berlalu.

"Xerxes, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Alice kan?" tanya Gilbert curiga, amat sangat curiga.

"Hanya sedikit obat pencahar hasil ramuan rahasia keluarga."

"APUA?"

"Wah, wah ternyata nona Alice yang jadi pemenang. Sayang karena Xerxes iseng aku jadi tidak bisa lagi mengisengi nona Alice," sedih Sharon sambil melipat kipasnya.

"Ternyata memang Alice-san yang lebih populer, sayang dia pasti sekarang sedang mengutuk Xerxes-sensei di dalam toilet," yakin Eida karena dari tadi terjadi keributan di toilet perempuan dekat lapangan.

"Huh, aku tidak peduli siapa yang menang. Cepat selesaikan semua ini. Aku ingin berada di dekat Glen-sama lebih cepat!" kesal Lotti.

"Karena Alice yang menjadi Princess sedang tidak ada di tempat karena sedikit ancident, mari kita lanjutkan saja dengan pemenang lomba Rabu-Rabu Hunt ini," ujar Jack yang disambut antusiasme luar biasa dari para lelaki Versaillus Academy.

"Jadi untuk sementara tiara Princess yang akan dipasangkan oleh Kepala Sekolah Tuan Oscar Versaillus harus disimpan dulu." Paman Oscar langsung menangis karena perannya sudah habis sementara Liam yang seharusnya membawa tiara langsung turun dari panggung tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Dan untuk pemenang lomba Rabu-rabu Hunt…." Jack melirik ke arah Oz.

"Orang yang mendapatkan seluruh cap dari 3 pengurus dan 3 calon Princess Academy..."

"Salah satu orang terkenal di sekolah ini. Gilbert-sensei, apa kau bisa membantuku untuk membuka amplop yang bertuliskan pemenang lomba ini?" tawar Jack dengan senyum khasnya yang langsung membuat Gil sedikit memerah.

"Pemenang lomba ini adalah..." Gil perlahan membuka amplop itu dan langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang disayanginya dan menangis. Jack pun langsung merebut kertas tersebut dan terenyum.

"OZ!"

"?"

"Oz-sama!" teriak Gilbert yang langsung menghambur sedih ke arah Oz yang langsung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Aku tidak meyangka bisa kalah dari keluarga Versaillus. Seharusnya anggota keluarga Nightrey yang menang," kesal Elliot.

"Itu karena Elliot sama sekali tidak populer."

"REO!"

"Selamat ya Oz-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau jadi pemenangnya." Jack langsung menjabat tangan Oz sementara security memisahkan Gilbert dari Oz yang langsung meronta-ronta.

"Ahahaha, sebenarnya aku juga terkejut."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan hak-mu sebagai pemenang lomba ini? Tentu saja maksudnya hadiahnya." Jack langsung mengedipkan mata ke arah Oz yang kaku. Sharon menunggu dengan senyum lebar bersama dengan Eida, sementara Echo langsung memerah dan Lotti seperti biasanya tidak peduli sama sekali dan malah mencari kehadian Glen diantara lelaki yang berkumpul di bawah panggung.

"Se... sebenarnya..."

"Siapa?" tanya Jack penasaran. Suasana seketika langsung tegang.

"Hmm, orang itu…"

"Orang itu…" Seluruh penonton menanti kelanjutan kalimat Oz.

"Ah, mungkin ada yang lupa. Kalau pemenang lomba ini akan mendapatkan hadiah. Dan hadiah itu adalah…"

"Sebuah liburan bersama ke Sabrie!"seru yang lain.

"Dan itu tidak mungkin,"jawab Jack membuat para penonton kecewa.

"Wah,wah padahal sepertinya Oz-kun sama sekali tidak keberatan lho."

"Break, tempat itu dalam pengawasan,"jelas Jack meski dia tahu kalau Break sudah tahu hal itu.

"Mendapatkan liburan selama seminggu di Versaillus Mansion bersama pasangan serta mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang kita suka."

"Dan orang itu adalah…" Jack menunggu Oz mengatakan pada mereka siapa orang tersebut.

"OZ TIDAK BOLEH MENCIUM SIAPAPUN SELAIN AKU!" teriak seorang gadis dari arah kejauhan.

"ALICE?"

"Apa obatnya sudah berhenti bekerja?" tanya Xerxes masih dengan senyum khasnya sebelum Alice kemudian langsung melarikan diri kembali ke dalam toilet.

"Wah, wah, pasti susah sekali jadi orang populer. Bukan begitu Oz-kun?" Oz hanya tertawa garing sambil memandang ke arah tempat calon Princess duduk.

"EHHHHH?" Semua orang langsung memandang ke satu titik saat tiba-tiba Eida datang dan langsung mencium Oz.

"Karena kakak sudah lama tidak berduaan dengan Eida jadi kakak harus bersama dengan Eida!" suruh gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Persaudaraan itu memang indah," tangis paman Oscar.

"Kepala sekolah, tolong usap ingus anda!" suruh Liam yang langsung memberikan tisu kotak.

"Dan begitulah, lomba ini pun selesai. Sampai jumpa di lomba berikutnya!"

o,o

"Terima kasih Eida, tadi kau benar-benar sudah menyelamatkanku," ucap Oz sembari membantu para pengurus event membereskan panggung.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kakak berada di dalam posisi sulit kan. Tapi aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kakak pasti susah mengucapkan nama gadis yang kakak suka. Apa gadis itu ada di antara calon Princess?" tanya Eida yang sedari tadi bekerja di samping kakak yang disayanginya itu.

"Sebenarnya Oz, kau pasti lega karena Eida yang menciummu," bisik Jack. Oz melirik ke arah ketiga wanita itu berkumpul dan saling mengobrol. Alice sudah kembali dari toilet cukup lama setelah Xerxes menghilang entah kemana. Sementara itu Lotti langsung menghilang begitu acara ditutup.

"Mungkin,"jawabnya sembari tersenyum tulus. Sorot matanya melembut saat melihat Alice, Sharon, dan Echo bersama.

"Mungkin aku juga sedikit lega,"gumam Jack.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa,"elak Jack sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Tapi apa yang ketiga gadis itu bicarakan ya? Sepertinya seru sekali?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Ck ck ck, tidak boleh mencampuri urusan wanita Jack."

"Hai!"

o,o

Syntia : Entah kenapa tapi aku bener-bener lebih suka ending Xerxes-niichan.

Xerxes : Kenapa tidak dibuat saja?

Syntia : Seharusnya ini fanfic selesai sampai disini. Jadi minna, sampai jumpa!

o,o

OMAKE!

Alice : Huh, berani-beraninya Eida mencuri ciuman dari Oz!

Sharon : Aih-aih nona Alice cemburu ya?

Alice : Si... siapa bilang?

Echo : Tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Alce : Huh, tapi seharusnya kan aku!

Sharon : Ah, kalau aku jadi nona Alice aku tidak akan seyakin itu. Hati laki-laki bisa dengan mudah berubah loh. Benar begitu kan Echo-san?

Echo: Eh? Eh?

Alice : Oz itu milikku!

Sharon : Aku tidak bilang apa-apa nona Alice.

Echo : (tetap blush dan menolak untuk bicara)


End file.
